


Playing wit Sensors - the human view

by Orangebubble



Series: Playing with Sensors [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Half-Siblings, Established Relationship, Everybody is a minor character, Gavin and Nines a very much in love, Gavin has TWO Cats, Gavin is a caring boyfriend, Gavin's view of the things, M/M, Nines has a sensitive spot, Nines is confused, Sensetive android, They just reconsiled, android antonomy, beside Gavin and Nines, but he also goes by Richard, but horny, he is still a little shit, its nines, its on his neck, no beta - we die like man, rk900 has a different name, the cyberlife jacket must be there for a reason, they adopted Nines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangebubble/pseuds/Orangebubble
Summary: It all started on an accident, Gavin just wanted to help his boyfriend with some loose wire.And then it became more, of course it did. Because Gavin wasn't a detective for nothing and he had the curiosity of a cat. Not to forget that he was absolutely a little shit and he couldn't just do nothing.From accident to getting to the bottom of it, while teasing Nines mercilessly and getting unwanted but very interesting advise form his brother. He never should have asked.Worth it in the end.
Relationships: Chris Miller/ Wife, Hank Anderson/Connor, Original Chloe | RT600/Elijah Kamski, Tina Chen/ST300 Android(s), Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Playing with Sensors [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001706
Kudos: 81
Collections: Reed900 Reverse Big Bang





	1. 1.) Lucky accidents

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :D!
> 
> This is Miauta's and my entry for the G9 Reverse Big Bang! It was fun to write and I just feel in love with the idea of Miauta, which is brillian! Because really why Nines does have such a long neck, if you dont use it to have fun?!? 
> 
> IT'S FREE REAL ESTATE!
> 
> And don't forget not just Miauta's ideas are amazing! No also their art is wonderful and fucking breathtaking and I lover everything about it! 
> 
> So go check them out on: https://twitter.com/Miauta_Mi or https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/miauta
> 
> (if that flows your boat more! I prefer twitter)
> 
> But now enough of it! Have fun with the first part of the fic - Gavin's view!
> 
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Gavin just wanted to snuggle and watch movies with his boyfriend and cats (the little traitors) on their free day. But no, a stupid update for his android boyfriend had to mess that up. And then it messed up Nines, too!  
> Helping Nines to fix it he gets more than he bargained for.

Spending his free day once a week with his boyfriend was in Gavins eyes more than a good use of his time. Sadly this time it collided with the monthly software update that the new reformed Cyberlife - under Jerichos guidance - sent out to the androids. And of course Nines had to load it down and install it the day it came out, no waiting a day or even a few hours. Gavin knew how important it was to his partner, to be always top of the line, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t mop about it. 

So while Nines was sitting on the sofa, Princess - Gavins long haired white cat - on his lap and Thief - his other cat, this one black - on his feet, doing his thing, Gavin was in the kitchen making himself a snack and tidying up from the morning, maybe being a little louder than necessary. Not much, just to give his mood a ventile, he didn’t really want to disturb Nines, again, he knew how important that was for his boyfriend. 

He still couldn’t believe himself that Nines _was his boyfriend now_ , after all the ups and downs they had when they had met. But it had come to this after weeks of working together, having the other back and finding things to build a friendship on and later more when Gavin, after a raid gone rough and them nearly dying just pulled the android in a kiss, grabbing his stupid but now trademark black turtleneck. 

Thankfully Nines had reciprocated the kiss, after the longest second in Gavin life. Had pressed him back into the wall behind him. They had kissed clumsily for some precious minutes, Gavin noticing pretty fast that Nines wasn’t the most experienced kisser. And so which much gusto he had teached them in their short time together, before Chris had cleared his throat next to them. Getting them out of their spell and jumping away from each other in shock, all three had stood there in awkward silence. 

Gavin still thanked the gods that Chris had found them and not Tina, because he would have never heard the end of it from her. But with this it had all started and even if Nines had been inexperienced before, under Gavins careful guidance - he didn’t want to hurt the android, he loved him and he himself was also for taking it slow, didn’t want to break what they had -, they were now here. 

Putting away the now clean pan from his breakfast omelette, he glanced over to his android. Nines was still sitting there like a greek statue in a DPD Police Academy hoody, some of the ones Gavin had gotten too big for himself, but now fitting Nines perfectly, and some yoga pants, Tina had brought him. Gavin could see that even when updating, Nines still was petting Princess, which the bitchy lady of a cat greatly enjoyed. His LED was spinning a mix between yellow and blue, showing Gavin that Nines was still working on the update. He glanced to the still analog clock he had once gotten as a gag gift from Tina. Nines had already been an hour in update mode and it started to worry Gavin a bit.

Looking around the kitchen and just finding the glass with the vegetable sticks and the hummus at the bottom, he had prepared as a snack, while everything else was put away and clean as it could be, he looked back at his boyfriend, still spinning in the same colors. He knew that Nines also didn’t like to be touched while he was doing his updates if it wasn’t a complete emergency, the only exceptions really being the cats. And no Gavin was not jealous about that! But still staying here and just watching him silently was so boring and he had plans for the day. Maybe it was just cuddling and watching some movies. So Nines got his input on appropriate 21st century culture, but still, it was something they both enjoyed and Gavin had looked forward to it. Especially to cuddle and hear Nines remarks about the illogic of said movies.

With a sign, he got up from his spot and got himself a glass of water. Nines should be proud that he didn’t get any coffee and grabbed his food. Maybe he couldn’t cuddle with Nines while he did that thing, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t offer him some company. That at least he knew, was something that Nines gladly enjoyed: _Having his company_. It was mushy as fuck and Gavin had not at all blushed powder red when Nines had told him that. 

Still he first tested how deep Nines was into his stasis, already knowing that he never fully shut down, always had one system up to alert him of anything. It was more than useful, but Gavin also hated it, because it never let his partner fully relax. Coming around the sofa, Nines was still not moving, only his yellow spinning LED and simulating breathing telling Gavin that he was alive. 

Princess looked up from her spot, her throne Tina had once joked and she was very much right in the moment. Because his cat - that he has rescued from the streets all thin and fur knotted and wet and dirty and clawing the shit out of him while hissing non-stop - was resting on his boyfriends lap and looked at him more than smugly. 

Gavin never had known a cat that could look so satisfied with themselves and smug, like this white princess. Her name now even more fitting. He couldn’t help himself and looked back, jealousy in his eyes. She seemed to look even more smug. 

_Fucking cat._   
  


In the end she won, when Gavin looked away. But only because he had a better plan. and so the human planted himself next to the other, trying not to disturb him too much. Ignoring his cat and her smug face. Thief was now his favourite cat.

He leaned against the armrest and started to nipple on some carrott, while still watching his partner. Who was still petting Princess. Gavin was not at all jealous of the attention the cat got, he was more mature than that. To make the point, he settled and pulled his eyes off the display Princess was presenting him, lascivious stretching and pressing into every stroke of Nines hands, and looked instead on his boyfriends face. Studying his handsome features and keeping an eye on his LED, so he could get the cuddles he had planned on as soon as he was finished. 

Absently slowly emptying his plate and asking himself who the fuck had spend hours at Cyberlife to desgin Nines perfect cheekbones, some time passed, both doing there own cats and indeed _enjoying the other company._ Which was only interrupted when Nines LED was starting to circle red and his serene face turned into a hurtful grimace. The human needed a second to catch onto that and in surprise the now empty but dirty plate fell from his hand to the floor. Luckily it didn’t break but Thief was on it in a second, seeing the free food. 

Gavin ignored that for now, scoping closer to his boyfriend who still was spinning red and looking more than uncomfortable, stopping to pet Princess. The cat meowing unhappily immediately and then hissed when Gavins moving startled her from her throne. Neither of her owners cared. Catching himself before laing a comforting hand on Nines shoulder, he waited in worry. 

With a few blinks like getting used to the light, Nines opened his eyes and there was something alike to pain in his blue pupils and he looked a little unfocused. 

“Babe? You okay?” Gavin asked carefully, not really knowing what to do. He maybe really should ask Elijah for some help, after all the other had been married to Chloe for years now, even if just secretly. 

Nines didn’t answer him immediately, his LED just kept spinning in the warning color of red, contours still in a grimace, his eyes looked far away. His hands were clenched to fists on his lap, scrumping up the fabric. Gavin was one second away from jumping off the sofa and running to get his phone, calling Connor, Elijah, anybody who maybe would be able to help. 

But he didn’t have to. Nines slowly relaxed his futures, now more annoyance and some discomfort in his face, his LED slowly getting blips of yellow. “I’m okay, Gavin.”

“Are you sure?”, his voice was laced with worry and he dared to lay his hand on Nines shoulder.

The android flinched a little at the contact, but didn’t move away. Gavin took that as a good sign. Nines kept silent, his LED turning now to a full yellow, like when he was processing information. Gavin kept his eyes on it and Nines’ face, which still had the same expression. 

“Yes, I am sure. Nothing to worry about. The update just…”

Gavin pressed closer, as Nines left him hanging on an answer. This didn’t sound good at all! What if Nines had downloaded a virus! What if there had been some kind of cyber attack on Jericho! Panic was starting to bubble up in his stomach. 

Nines pinched his eyes together for a second, seemingly concentrating, his LED spinning faster. Before Gavin could do anything at all, Nines laid a comforting hand on his thigh, squeezing him gently, comforting. 

“Everything is okay, Gavin. Breath, please.”

Gavin hadn’t noticed that he had held his breath and took a deep breath, much needed breath. Nines gave him another gentle squeeze and then turned to him, searching for his eyes, his face relaxing a little.

“Thank you, darling. Everything is okay, nothing truly bad happened. The update just knocked some internal wiring, nothing to worry about. It is more uncomfortable than being anywhere close to being dangerous. I promise you. I think I would describe it as: when you have itch that you can’t get to?”

The words calmed him down and he tried to ignore the heat that was rising up his cheeks and chest, at the pet name. Something he still hadn’t got used to, even if he was more than freely throwing around his own version. Nines explanation was sound and the android either knew far more than he did on this topic.

“Oh okay. But are you sure? Should we maybe call Connor? I mean it sounds pretty annoying, when you describe it like that.”

Nines had continued to spin his yellow, getting a little darker at Gavins question. Worry rose again in him, he felt helpless. 

“No, I’m sure I don’t need his help. It is more annoying than anything else.” As to underlines that, Nines features got more pinched, his LED getting flecks of red. 

Gavin was not at all convinced by that. “Is it something easy to fix? Can’t your programm self-fix that? Can I maybe help?”

The words came out of his mouth like a rushing waterfall. In the end he never really had stopped panicking. Nines need a second to answer him, giving him one more gentle squeeze, which helped only a little.

“I’m not sure-” the androids LED became red for a second, his face again pulled into a pinched expression. “No, you know, I think you’re right. It is indeed an easy fix. My system can’t repair it itself. But if you offer to help, it should be done in a minute.”

“Ye, sure! What do you need me to do?” His voice was overthrowing itself, in his relief. He could help Nines, everything would be fixed and they could go back to their original plan. 

Eagerly he sat up, waiting for any instruction, which Nines was already starting to give him.

“The update knocked out a supporting wire that connects my back muscle receptors to my main spinal cord. Without it, the information I get from the muscles is incomplete and stops my system from working correctly. Thankfully it is directly positioned at my neck port, so you should have no problem getting to it.”

This sounded far more like a severe problem, than Nines had told him, but he trusted the other. 

“So, I just have to get wire and put it back in the right cord?”

“Basically. Everything is color coded, so you should not have the biggest problem identifying it.” 

The other man started to turn on his place, so his back was to the other. Gavin just noticed with that he never really had touched Nines *there*. Well of course they had kissed and made out, but Gavins hands always found their way on Nines’ shoulders in these moments. Never anywhere close to his neck. Also the android had kept the fashion sense Cyberlife had put on him. Keeping to more professional clothes and things that covered his neck, turtlenecks in all kinds of dark colors being his favourites. Gavin had needed a few weeks to get him to relax a little and wear something more relaxing attire, when he was in privat. It had been a little awkward cuddling on the sofa with somebody, who was basically in half a suit.

But that was not important right now and Gavin shook his head to get back to the present. He wanted to help his boyfriend and needed to concentrate on that! Nines hadn’t really noticed him spacing out for a second, just kept on explaining.

“If you pull the hood down a little, you should be able to get my neck port. I will open it for you and you should see where the wire is.” Nines finished his instruction up, for now.

“Can I just touch it with my hand? Should I maybe get gloves?” That were sound question in his mind, he didn’t want to make it worse in any way. 

Nines chuckled underneath him. “Darling, don’t you think I would have already told you to get some, if you needed that? There is no danger for me nor for you, touching these kind of wires. They are all isolated, so I can’t electrolube you not that the voltage is even high enough to hurt you. No Thirium vessels were damaged, so no raw thirium should be there to give you any kind of toxic reaction. It’s safe. You can’t do much that would really hurt me.”

Still Gavin swallowed, feeling a little uneasy, but again he trusted Nines and the android would know best. 

“Okay. If you say so.”

“Good. Then please do as instructed, I will open my port. Don’t be concerned about any air being released, it's under pressure to keep it closed.”

He nodded, even if Nines couldn’t see that and carefully pulled down the fabric of the hoody. He was greeted by soft snow white skin, a few freckles here and there, like someone had sprinkled them over. As Nines had said, something opened up just under the hairline. The skin melted away making room for the black material - not metal, some kind of polymer mixture, Nines had told him more than often enough - that Nines unlike any other android was made of, unique for the RK900-line. Then the smooth material started to show seams, and Gavin could see the individual plate his boyfriend was made of. He really never had been so close to him. The plate that was fully showing with the skin gone, made a clicking noise and then moved. It looked like it was pressing inside Nines body and then it moved to the side, opening up the android. A hiss followed at the action and as warned a small cloud of steam rose from it. 

Gavin looked at the display in curious fascination. The insides of his boyfriend were glowing a soft blue. 

_Must be because of the thirium._

He could see a regiment of different colored wires all going around this one thick cord, that he presumed was the spinal cord, he had been talking about. The smaller wires were differing in thickness and size, as much as he could see, he had not a *full view* of Nines insides. Just this small window, that showed a cramped but tidy space, other plates inside blocking anything further to see. And indeed they were all color coded, from yellow to red to green and some were purple, and some blue, but he wasn’t sure if that was just from the general soft blue glow. 

In fascination he stared at the chaos of color and wires that made his boyfriend, that he didn’t notice how Nines started to squirm underneath him. First when the color’s in Nines’ inner working started to change in a light golden hue, the same color his LED took when he was processing something, Gavin snapped out of it. Color came to his own face, when he noticed what he had done and that Nines LED was indeed now swirling in its typical gold. 

The human cleared his throat, trying to mask his own embarrassment. “Sooooo, what do I have to do exactly?” 

Nines’ insides turned slowly blue again. after some last swirls of yellow from his HUD.

“Do you see the wire, which is knocked out?”

Gavin moved a little closer to have a better look. It was hard to find at first, so much going on in there, but after a few seconds he found the one.

“You mean the one, that kinda looks like a dirty pink?” He had no better way to describe the small wire that he could see under a crisscross of other ones, hanging loose and looking like it had once been pink, but with no energy flowing through it had turned the color of.

Nines sighed underneath him, “Yes, that one. Can you reach it?”

Gavin gave the offending wire a criticizing look. It was under some stuff after all and not the easiest to reach, but he wanted to try and Nines had said it wouldn’t be dangerous.

“Ye, think so.”

Nines sighed again, this time more relieved. “If you are so kind then, Gavin. The feeling is not something I truly enjoy.”

The human smiled a secret smile, behind his boyfriend. Sometimes it was more than adorable that Nines had picked up human mannerism so fast and even more that he feel down onto his *polite speech*, when he didn’t really know what to do. 

But that was now beside the point, his boyfriend was in discomfort and he wanted to help. Without another second waiting, he got to work. The opening was too small to get his whole hand in, and his fingers weren’t made for playing piano like Nines were, but he managed to go where he had to be. But then he failed to grab the wire that he needed to. He cursed under his breath.

Nines in the meantime sat perfectly still underneath him, not moving around at all. Sitting with a perfect straight back, head up and his hands on his lap. Cyberlife had really put the code on always being a proper picture deep into the other’s code.

_He must be used to people having his hands in his body._

And this was a very wrong thought. Gavin didn’t want to think about that, not about mechanics going off on Nines body, the android was scared of them enough, or anybody else touching _his boyfriend_. Alone the thoughts that followed made jealous rise up in his body. Which also made it more than possible that he missed the wire again, it just slipped past his fingertips, making him knock against some other wires. He cursed again, louder this time. 

“Gavin?” Nines sounded worried, but didn’t move.

_Shit, fuck, concentrate! This is your boyfriend, your perfect boyfriend you don’t deserve, asking to help him. Get your shit together Reed!_

The voice sounded surprisingly like Anderson. He shook his head to get that out of his mind and looked back down at what he _should be doing_. 

“Yes, sorry. Everything is just so slippery, sorry.”

“Oh. I can lower down the thirium flow if you need to. I already have the sensitivity of the internal system down, it is just a second step to it.”

Gavin needed a second to warp his head about what Nines had just told him. “Yea, that would be good I think?” 

He wasn’t really sure, but Nines would know the best in the end. The android gave an affirmative hum and for a second everything was in the golden hue again, before turning blue again. 

“Done”, Nines clarified. 

Gavin nodded to himself, not that Nines could see that, but his weird android senses would surely tell him that. He took a breath in and bowed his head a little more over Nines’ open chassis. He could see the offending wire there between all the other ones, and gave it a dirty look. 

_I’m gonna get you little sucker._

With new vigor, Gavin stuck his fingers again in the inner workings of his partner and again could feel the wire just with his fingertips. But instead of cursing again, he got up on his knees and put a hand on Nines’ neck to steady himself. Now better seeing where he had to go and being also able to get a little deeper, he finally was able to grab the offending wire. He let out a triumphed sound.

_Got you sucker._

High on the feeling, he didn’t notice at first that his boyfriend had freezed up underneath him, as soon as he had touched his neck. But he would soon notice, when confusion came to him, where the fuck he had to put back the fucking sucker. 

“Where do I put it?”

Nines didn’t answer his question immediately, and now Gavin noticed that the man underneath him was far from his past relaxed stance. No, his stance had turned from perfectly proper to something akin of a deer in a headlights. From one second to the other worry was clamping down on his throat. 

“Nines?” He cocked the question more out than saying it.

In his worry he moved a little, getting nervous under the silence, his hand squeezing the other’s neck. With that Nines feel out of his stance, relaxing for a second, a static noise leaving his lips, before getting tense like a bow again. Gavin was ready to move his hands away, _he must have done something wrong._ But before he could do that, Nines was already talking again, a static sound, that Gavin had never heard before in his voice. 

“Th-there should be a small port und-underneath the red wi-wire. Pre-press against it and i-it should con-connect automatically.” 

Gavin stared at the back of his boyfriend's head. This was the information he needed, but it didn’t make him worry less. He bit his lips, before he asked his next question, knowing how much Nines would dislike it. 

“Maybe we should get a technician? Or go? I don't know if they make house visits. This looks far mo-”

He was interrupted by Nines more than roughly, as the head of the other jerked back. 

“N-no, no technician!” Gavin felt bad when he heard Nines panic, he should have known better. “E-everything is okay, please continue, my system is just acting up a little.”

Gavin gave it a few seconds thought, and then decided to follow his boyfriend’s plea. He should trust Nines more and he could in the end ask Connor about it, no matter how much he disliked it, and get him to bring Nines to a technician. 

He nodded, even if he was still not really sure. “Okay.”  
  
Getting back up on his knees, and looking again in his boyfriend's inner workings he went to work. Seeing the port Nines was talking about just after a little searching. Steadying himself on the others neck again, trying to give the other a reassuring squeeze to the skin, he grabbed the wire anew and pressed against said port. A small electrical impulse flared up where the wire and port were now connected and Gavin had to hold himself back to tear his hand away, when a small spark followed, he didn’t want to hurt his boyfriend any further. 

After the light flared away, just seconds later, and Gavin being able to see that the wire was again connected, lighting up and slowly getting its color back, he let out a sigh of relief, squeezing Nines neck again. A high pitched noise echoed in the room and the hue inside Nines changed to a red hue. The android was stiff as a board underneath him.

In panic, Gavin pulled his fingers out, cursing when he knocked at some wires, but Nines gave no reaction. Letting fully go of his partner, he squabbled around from behind him, to see what was really going on. Nearly falling off the sofa, he was finally able to look into the other’s face. His boyfriend’s LED was spinning red, but his face was relaxed? 

In fact, Nines eyes had even a far away look, misted over with something that Gavin didn’t recognize and there was a teal hue on his cheeks. 

“Nines?” He asked more fearfully than anything else. 

His partner didn’t react and so he carefully, with more panic rising up, cradled the other’s face between his hands.

“Nines? Babe? Is everything okay? Talk to me, please? Babe?” His voice was full of panic.

Nines just looked at him, then blinked at him lazily, like a cat. That was even more worrying. So Gavin moved, still holding Nines face in one hand, searching for his phone with the other to call Connor, or really anybody who could help. Maybe he should call Elijah. 

The rustling around and missing the contact, Nines had just started to lean into it, the android snapped out of his trance and jumped back from the other. LED now spinning even faster in an angry red, and his eyes wide in shock. Gavin let his phone fall on the sofa, that he had just found. Both stared at each other in shock. 

And kept on staring because no one moved and it was slowly getting awkward by the second. It only got interrupted, when both heard the soft sound of android’s neck port closing. They blinked at each other, the blue hue still very much present on Nines’s cheeks.

Before Gavin could open his mouth to say anything at all, Nines was moving. Jumping up from the sofa, startling him so that he fell back on the couch table and with fast steps, already on his way to the door.

“You were right, Gavin. I need a technician, there is something more. Or Connor. Yes, I need Connor! I will go to him. Thank you!” Nines let out so fast that Gavin had problems understanding him.

“Nines?!” He was confused and worried and still a little in panic.

But it was too late and Nines was already in his shoes and coat and out of the door. Leaving Gavin behind, who could just watch what was happening. 

_What the fuck had just happened?_


	2. 2.) Curiosity killed the cat and then satisfaction brought it back.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin makes a rather curious discovery, when Nines doesn't talk to him like an adult.

The incident Gavin called in his head “Terminator Crash 2.0” had been now behind them for a few days. Nines had been home when he had woken up from an unfitful sleep. The worry about his boyfriend, who had not answered any of his calls or texts, had robbed him of any thought of sleep. He had turned and turned again, and only as his body demanded sleep, now that he got it regular schedule, because he had a trusty bed companion, had he found some time to slumber. 

Waking up to Nines doing stuff in the kitchen had been a curse and a blessing. First relief had filled his whole body and he had been so glad that the other was home, till anger had made itself known, for Nines leaving him behind like that. His boyfriend had let him say his choice of words, before apologizing profoundly. He had tried to explain himself, not very well as Gavin thought, and had assured him again and again, that the human hadn’t been at fault. 

He needed a little to believe, that he hadn’t done anything to hurt his partner and that it had been more a flight or fight reaction for Nines, after his wires had been back in order. Nines choosing to flee had been done in regards to them both, because Nines also didn’t want to hurt Gavin in any way. Still after all said and done, and apologies being accepted, it had left a little bit of a bitter aftertaste in Gavin’s mouth. 

After everything going slowly back into place and both not walking on eggshells around each other, Gavin had wondered. Nines had gotten back to his normal self _mostly_ . Gavin wasn’t a detective for nothing, he noticed Nines changed behaviour as small as it was, _he noticed._

No matter how Gavin did it, Nines didn’t allow him to touch his neck. It had worried him again at first, thinking his boyfriend had some kind of android PTSD, about what happened. But Nines had assured him again, that he hadn’t hurt him, that everything was alright, and he wanted so badly to believe his partner, but something was different. 

Before, when they had made out on the sofa, when the mood had struck them. Gavin eagerly sitting down on the other’s lap and Nines hands more than happily roaming all over his body, the androids neck had been a hands-off zone. First Gavin hadn’t even noticed what he had done, trying to kiss and nipple the others skin, maybe leaving some love bites along the way. (He didn’t know if that was even possible) Or laying his arms around Nines’ shoulders and trying to play with the short hair at the back of his head, while they exchanged lascivious long kisses, their tongues fighting for dominance. 

However Nines most certainly did, artfully and subtle changing the directions of his touch or distracting him, with his own hands. Gavin also hadn’t noticed this at first, just enjoying more of his boyfriend touching and kissing him. 

But again, Gavin wasn’t a detective for nothing, so after some time he had noticed what Nines was doing. Not only with him, - not that the android was kissing anybody else! - but also with Anderson and his brother or other coworkers who were friendly with him. When Anderson put one of his big hands on his shoulder to give him a clap or a friendly squeeze, he had shied away from it. Hank’s fingers close touching the area of his neck. When Connor wanted to put his arm around his shoulder in camaraderie, he tried his damndest to avoid it.

It was strange and unusual, because Gavin knew that Nines was a person who very much enjoyed touch. Had the android told him so himself and he could confirm that living with said android and being in a relationship with him. 

With every evidence put together and him revisiting the incident himself, with what he had remembered, it didn't need long till he came to a conclusion. Nines hadn’t reacted at all with him touching his inner workings, had even told him that he had put the sensitivity down. So the only thing could either be that the android’s system had fucked up or something else he had done, must have this behaviour as it’s result. 

And as Gavin and anybody else wasn’t even close to touching Nines inner workings, so excluding this theory, it had to be something else. The only other thing Gavin had done back then, was to talk to his partner and well _touch his neck for stability_ , as minimal as the contact had been. With Nines being so against being touched there in any regard and situation, it had to be that. 

Gavin had to hold himself back, when he finally got it, and not proclaim “Eureka!” loudly in the precinct. 

This mystery solved, he had thought it easy, to just go and talk with his partner about it, like adults did. Because this was nothing to be ashamed of, whatever Nines was feeling when somebody touched him there. Nothing of that had happened in the end, Nines had evaded any attempt of him wanting to talk about it. It had frustrated him greatly, but the android was not talking.

This frustration rising and his own curiosity about what was going on exactly had come to a peak after just a few days. Gavin was like a cat after all, curious to a default and never shying away from danger to have it satisfied. So he had set a plan in motion to learn, what the fuck was going on with his partner.

A plan that was truly difficult, because Nines had taken up wearing his jacket, not the cyberlife one, a replica of it without all the markings, which had a high collar. So there was no opportunity to touch him in “accident” there. At their shared home Nines had gotten to good, with evading any touches that were close to the offending area, and Gavin didn’t want him to become too suspicious. It had been a dilemma and Gavin had thought long and hard for any solution, but couldn’t find any. Which frustrated him even more and brought a bad mood to himself.

Then finally after a few more days, an opportunity had come to him. Tina had invited him and Nines to an outing. Her, her girlfriend Stacy, Chris and his wife, Person and Connor, plus them of course. He had accepted gladly on Nines and his behalf, the android surly already being asked by his brother over their wireless connection, to maybe relax a little and get in a better mood. Back then he hadn’t known that this would be the perfect opportunity to go on with his plan, and he would thank Tina later. 

Them all meeting in their normal hub, a bar not far from the city center, cozy and smallish, friendly to humans and androids alike, Nines had finally taken off his jacket. On the instant of Tina, because he looked so hot in it, that it was making her feel uncomfortable. Gavin hadn’t been there when that had happened. 

He had been playing darts with Person in one corner of the bar and was loosing miserably, or more allowing her to win, which she had just laughed about and beaten him even more. So as maybe a sore loser, but still a man knowing when he had lost, he had agreed to get drinks for the table. 

When he had come back, a tablet full of an assortment of different drinks, he had stopped in his step, seeing Nines out of his jacket and only in his signature turtleneck, talking to Chirs and his wife Gabriella animatedly. 

_Fucking shit._

He had quickly moved over, still mindful of the drinks he was carrying, setting them down next to Person, Stacy and Tina who were already deep in a conversation. He couldn’t see Connor anywhere and at the moment he didn’t really care,if the group was together, because his eyes were glued on Nines neck, the android standing with his back to him. 

_Got you!_

He grabbed the drinks he had gotten for the three, some mysterious blue bubble liquid for Nines, which name Gavin already had forgotten and beer for the others. As they all weren’t that young anymore and not out to drink themselves into a stupor but to enjoy the evening. With a clink he sat the drinks down on their table, has they were currently sharing two, that they had to push together regarding the size of their group.

“Watcha talking about?” He tried to bring himself into the conversation, making himself comfortable next to his boyfriend. 

“Oh, thanks Gavin.” Gabriella gladly took a new bottle, while Nines grabbed his glass with dainty fingers and gave him a nod. 

Chris was watching the drinks suspiciously and then him with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “So with what score did Julia beat you at darts, this time?”

Gavin could feel color coming to his cheeks and he tried to glare at Chris but failed. Gabriella and Nines chuckled next to them, watching the exchange. He took a gulp of his bottle. 

“You know Chris, loser's secret.” He winked at the other man, or more tried, everybody knew that he couldn’t wink to save his life. 

Chris laughed outright at the statement, Gabriella joining him with a giggle, while Nines made a confused face. 

“Isn’t that the wrong expression?”

“It is, surely it is. But Gavin here is a sore loser, if you haven’t noticed.” Gabriella explained, while Chris seemed to calm down. Gavin took another mouthful of his beer. 

_So far so good._

“Well, yes he is. He always mops when I bea-” Nines started.

“Anyway, guys! What was I interrupting? Were you discussing the juicy office gossip of Gabi again? Who ate the sandwich of whom, again, or used the printer in the wrong _manner?_ Or what am I missing here.”

Chris had stopped laughing. “Actually no, Gavin, we were talking about the new hires we got at our office. But that's beside the point, I desperately want to hear about what Nines wanted to say. Gavin was moping about what again?”

The table chuckled again and Gavin indeed pouted, but this time didn’t stop Nines to tell his tale, when he had beaten him again in Mario Kart. Even if he chimed in that this was all fault to Nines sensors and big android brain and not to any skill he had, like Gavin for years of playing the game. It brought more laughter to the table and Nines gave him a besotted glance, pulling him closer, when he didn’t win the argument and started to pout again. The conversation flowed from there, moving from him being a sore loser, to Damien and back to the new DPD hires and also finally to the gossip of Gabriella's job, which he was more than eager to hear.

Which gave him the perfect opportunity to finally act on his plan. Nines was distracted by Gabriella’s tale of the missued printer and what for a chaos it had brought, and had his head lowed down a little, literally inviting Gavin to touch him there.

_It’s free real estate._

So without waiting a second longer, moving closer to his boyfriend, who had still an arm on his hip, he laid his own against his shoulder first. He waited a second for any reaction on Nines' side, something that had alarmed him of his plan, but nothing came, so he moved quickly further. His hand found their way onto the small sliver of skin that was open, just between Nines’ turtleneck and the short hair at the back of his head. Laying his hand on the other’s nape and pressing his thumb over the unprotected skin, the reaction was instantly.

Nines froze up underneath him, getting stiff, like all of his body had locked up in a weird way. Gavin was glad that he was at Nines’ left side, so he could see his LED spinning, something he still didn’t fully understand why the other had kept it, but it was a blessing now. Said LED was spinning for one circle a fast yellow, dripping for a second into an orange and Gavin was ready to put his hand away like it was burning, but then it was already spinning blue again, Nines getting less stiff under him, but still frozen in place. 

He took that as a good sign. But it still didn’t answer his question, why Nines was so against being touched there. So after making sure that Chris and Gabriella still hadn’t noticed anything, he went a step further. Gently he started to move his thumb in small circles on the skin, brushing against the hair which each circle. Playing a besotted fool that was just doing a little PDA with his boyfriend, who was kidding _he was a besotted fool for Nines_ , but that was totally beside the point!

More important was the yellow blip that came again to Nines LED, which Gavin was still watching from the corner of his eyes and then Nines _slumped._ Like losing his posture, something that never the fuck Gavin had seen, not even in bed, when they where sleeping. Nines always had some stiffness to him, even if he was relaxing under his touch. But now he had completely lost that and was leaning against him , his head lolling around a little, before finding rest on Gavin’s head. The human could see a light blue blush making it up Nines cheeks and his eyes getting a little glassy, his lips parting. Gavin could feel how the hand on his hip, was gripping harder into his flesh. 

_Holy Shit!_

“... and that's how we found out that it was Jens! Really the man is unpredictable! Sometime I don’t know if he is made out of stone or human flesh, with the face he always has on!” Chris laughed next to Gabriella, who was finishing her story about one of her last favourite colleagues. 

“...Nines?” Gabriella looked at him, while the android was still in his trance, waiting for a reaction of him, but not getting any. 

Quickly Gavin inserted himself in the conversation, this was too good to end just now. “He really did that? Is his brain also made out of stone? How can you be so stupid to press the wrong bottom five times?” 

Thankfully it seemed to be enough for the moment, because Chris already chimed in. “To be honest, meeting the man, I am not sure if you are wrong with that. What did he say again, when I came over once, Gabi?”

That distracted the woman, who turned to her husband to answer, while Gavin kept on doing what he was doing. Keeping the conversation form that point on, going with little talk here and there, the human kept Nines under that spell, he still didn’t know what fully was, but he was so not protesting. 

Sadly the ten minutes he was given in the end, had to change, when Tine a little more than drunk came up behind them. A little rudely she clapped both him and Nines on the back, surprising Gavin, who was too deep into watching any reaction Nines was giving him, and making him stop. It also got Nines out of his spell and the android even took a step away, letting go of Gavin’s hip. He cursed internally at Tina. 

“Whatever you are doing, little lovebirds and married couple, do that later! Now it’s time to live and drink some shots!” 

And with that Stacy was already at her side, pushing a tablet between him and Nines, full of an assortment of shot glasses with colorful liquid. Gavin tried to not scowl too hard, while he watched Nines coming back to himself, the blush staying and he was looking at anyone but Gavin. 

“Don’t make such a face Gavi! I got the party special! Here drink up!”

Tina pressed a shot in his hand and then in anybody else's, already ready for a toast, which everybody took to empty their glasses. Gavin did so too, but was still watching Nines, who was still not looking at him. At least he now knew more. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well and that was just the beginning, because if we are all honest to ourselves: Gavin is a little shit, he wont just stop here.


	3. Down to business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well now it's finally getting somewhere! Gavin get's kinda more than he asks for, but that doesn't make him stop at all!

With the knowledge he gained on that evening, no matter how little time he had to test the waters, Gavin had gotten even more curious. The new knowledge doing nothing to quench his hunger for more. Sadly or more something he should have seen coming, Nines had started to hide his neck even more, being even a little hypersensitive about it. 

Gavin understood it at one point, having a sensitive place on your body, must look for Nines like a place of weakness. Somewhere Cyberlife had made a mistake making him inferior to others, especially his brothers. Even if Nines really shouldn’t measure himself to these two like this. Gavin had him told and told again. 

Nines was in the humans eyes far far better than Connor or Aiden could ever be! Ye sure, they had a better social model than him, but these things could be learned. And Nines was learning, at an amazing pace! He had the more advanced fighting and analyzing protocols, and thankfully the ability to test certain evidence with his fingers and not mouth. 

He maybe also understood the caption, that Nines thought this weak spot could be exploited by others. But for fuck sake! He was his boyfriend and they trusted each other, or at least Gavin thought they trusted each other  _ enough _ . He was not the enemy, who tried to hit that spot to take Nines down! He was his motherfucking boyfriend! It hurt thinking about this point of reason so the human tried to ignore it. 

There was also the thought that Nines, maybe, maybe, was embarrassed by it. And that is what Gavin understood the least. He knew now that this was not a hurtful spot, no, far from it, it seemed to make Nines relax. And he knew that Nines only really relaxed when he was feeling good. So this must feel good, maybe even great how Nines had melted at the spot. 

Which Gavin understood then even less. If something felt good it felt good, there was no shame about it and nobody should hide that! Besides maybe keeping it in the bedroom, because public indecency was a thing, and he had to lock up far too many people in his rookie days for it. A showder came over him alone, thinking about these incidents. 

So he made it his mission to do something about it, after the first had been a success now after all. Nines needed to learn to relax, Gavin knew he could and liked it, and he also needed to get that stick out of his ass about it. There was no shame showing people you trusted your weak spots.

Yes, yes that sounded hypocrisy from someone like him. But even he had done it with Nines! Because he trusted the android! He had told him all about his fucked up family, about his shitty father and even shittyer mother and his arrogant asshole of a brother. Heck, Nines had even helped to reconcile Gavin with the man, only under protest of course. 

If he could do that and be open to his partner, even more when the other asked, then Nines should be able to do that too! Gavin had tried more than enough to start any conversation about it with his partner, and had always been blocked.

It hurt, it made him angry and he was still like a curious cat. So of course he didn’t stop even, if Nines started to arm himself up more and more. He had gotten a few opportunities then and there, not much and even less to write home about. But they all had followed the same pattern. 

First Nines went rigid like a board and he looked like a deer caught in the headlights, before he calmed down the next second and started to melt, into the touch. Sometimes Gavin had enough time to see the pretty teal blush from again on Nines pale cheeks or to feel the android slumb into himself a little, losing his strict posture.

To Gavin's taste these encounters were never long enough and he always wished for a second more, to see more of Nines like this. But as he mostly got the chance to touch Nines like this when the other was distracted, there were only a few and far in between the days and weeks since he knew. And distracting an android of any kind, even less a high notch model like Nines, was a hurdle in itself. 

Gavin had gotten a little frustrated with it, with the small process he had made. So nobody really could fault him that when he got a really good opportunity, that was just inviting him to act like this, he took it even if it was a little risky. But in the end it hadn’t been even their case but of the two Andersons - man, he was was glad Nines had taken the surname Stern and not Anderson, even if he never had liked the living and even less the AI Amanda - and they were just back up and he could multitask after all. 

They had been tasked with taking part of a look out for an informant that had puffed on Hank and Connor, but then had been seen in a park, feeding the ducks there. Gavin didn’t knew if that man was brilliant or really stupid and fucking lucky. Puffing away from an android like Connor was a Herculean task in itself, but then be fucking found, because you were feeding ducks?!? That was a fucking new level of stupidity. 

So while Hank and Connor were taking a look for the man at his usual spot, disguised of course, Nines and him were positioned at a bench at one of two entrances to said park, Chris and Tina were at another. Gavin had laughed when he had heard about their disguise, being a couple of friends who were doing fitness together. Chris had made a face of horror, while Tina was more than excited. 

The woman went out every morning to do a round of jogging, he had been invited to join more than enough times. But always declined, that was nothing for him, he prefered going to the studio, and lifting some weights and doing yoga at home. Something Nines had an appreciation for watching him do, and Gavin enjoyed showing off. 

Meanwhile they had gotten a far more fitting role for their disguise. They were to display a couple that was very much in love and enjoying the early autumn joys of the park. Something that was perfect and all to fitting, because yes, Gavin was very much in love with Nines. For the day they had gone to work in far cozzier clothes than they normally wore, or at least to what they wore to work. Both after all had a love for fuzzy sweaters, even if Gavins were far more childish than what Nines would wear. 

Being positioned on the bench had gotten boring pretty fast. Not that Gavin didn’t enjoy Nines company to the fullest, but his boyfriend was in „work mode“ and so as always a little less fun. The only thing that was keeping Gavin from falling asleep slowly, with how warm Nines was next to him, was the chatter he could hear over the earpiece he was equipped with. His partner of course didn’t need such tech, he had it all already built in his frame, being an android and all.

Still trying to play the part of a lovely couple, they were cuddled together, sites pressed close and arms entervined. Exchanging some words here and here to look like they were whispering to each other some lovely nothings, when it was just talk between them and the other operators. 

Again Gavin was bored, yes he took an outlook and was on guard for whenever he got the sign that the prep was moving their way, but he was still bored. And when somebody like Gavin Reed was bored? There was always the oppertunity for stupid ideas, and one in preticular just came to his mind watching his partner. 

Being in clothes that weren’t his usual choice for work, left his boyfriend without the protection of his high collared jacket he wore everyday to work. No, for the mission he had chosen a maroon sweater and a light grey cardigan with it. Gavin always tested him that he looked like an english professor wearing any form of cardigan, and with some glasses you could fully imagine that Nines would discuss Shakespear with you all night. Nines had taken that a little too much to heart and did recite Shakespear the whole evening to the human.

But back to the situation at hand. Nines’ neck was  _ unprotected  _ by any kind of measurement he had taken up to keep Gavin from touching it. His boyfriend was just inviting him to get closer to it and their undercover roles were just perfect for it.

_ It’s free real estate. _

If the android could have seen the wide mischievous grin spreading over his partner’s lips, he would have known something was up. But he didn’t as his eyes were attentive to the direction of the fountain Hank and Connor were waiting. 

Plan set, Gavin moved in on his price, reminding himself that they were still at work, so he couldn’t over do it. But alas he had the skill of multitasking not for nothing and there were so many people involved in this, beside the slight chance that the perp would even come in their direction. 

So like a love sick fool, which he totally was either way, he cuddled even more up to Nines, laying his head first on the other’s shoulder and waiting for any reaction. As nothing came he move farther up and pressed his face against the other’s nacked neck, ignoring the button of Nines jacket that was pressing uncomfortable against his chin. 

As soon as he could feel the androids smooth skin against his, Nines reacted. Again like all the times before he went rigid, stiff like a plank for the first few seconds. Gavin could see behind his eyelids, as he had closed his eyes, to play the full amount of lovesick fool, the light show that Nines LED was making for a few seconds. From a surprise red to some yellow swirls, before settling on a mellow yellow. 

After the internals shock must have passed for Nines, the thing happened that Gavin was the most excited about. Nines slumped and relaxed, his body leaning instinctively against him, and his whole strict posture went down a notch. The human had to hold back a grin that was coming to his face, he didn’t want to alert the other.

Sadly with being so close he couldn’t see the pretty teal blush that would be by now on Nine’s face. But for that he now had other opportunities. Like  _ nuzzling _ his face against the other and enjoying the warmth and soft skin of his boyfriend. Surprisingly his partner freezed up again for a second and Gavin feared he would be pushed away. 

But the only thing that happened was another light show from Nines’s LED, that stayed a second longer red than the first time and Gavin did get worried for a second, till it turned back to yellow. The human could have sworn that he heard a whimper coming from his partner, while he indeed relaxed back into his human, but he was interrupted by the static in his ear. 

“Team Bravo, how is your status?” It was Officer Brown, who was talking to him from the surveillance car.

None of them answered to her. Gavin too caught up if he had hear a noise from his partner and Nines being distracted what the human was still doing, being so close. 

“Team Bravo? Please answer!” He repeated, now with pressure in her voice. 

It finally got Gavin out of his funk, still his face pressed close he answered. “Team Bravo here! Sorry, thought we saw something, but wasn’t him. Everything is clear so far!”

Gavin could hear some grummeling at the other end of the connection. “Good, keep on the outlook and answer when asked!” And with this the connection fizzled out.

He would have given Brown a few choices of words, with how he talked to a superior officer, but he was far more distracted by his partner. Because over the other man's grumbling he clearly had heard a sound,  _ a whimper _ , when he himself had finished talking. It was a sound he knew well enough, being together with Nines for some time now and them having taken their relationship up to the next step months ago. This was one of the  **_good sounds._ **

It was the sound he would get out of his partner when he showed him much he didn’t have a gag reflex and took him down in one stroke, and still got the same reaction when he did it at any given occasion. Or when he put his hand around the other’s hard cock, playing with the wet tip and pressing into it. That was the sound that he more than loved to get out of his partner every time they did something together. 

This time Gavin couldn’t hold back the grin that was starting to form on his lips. He must look like a cat who got the canary. Alone this small change of contact, was enough for Nines to let out another of these whimpers.

_ Jackpot. Fucking Jackpot. _

But Gavin couldn’t wallow long in his new knowledge, even if he more than wanted to, because of course the mission just started to get real. 

“All teams! Team Alpha has visuals on the prep! All teams in attendance!” Brown screamed into his ear. 

Startled from the loud noise, Gavin jumped back, landing a little harshly on the wooden bench. He glanced back at his partner, who was sitting there, teal blush on his high cheeks, eyes glassy and his lips looked a little red from biting on them, trying to suffocate the sounds coming from his lips. Gavin didn’t have long to enjoy the sight in front of him.

“Team Bravo! The Prep is coming your way! Team Alpha is following!”

And with that the whole moment was indeed broken, because Gavin’s head snapped to the path that led to the fountain, where Connor and Hank had been positioned. And yes, there he could see the guy they were all looking for, running for his life, it seems, with how hot Connor was on his heels and Hank was clearly failing to keep up.

In a split second, the human made his decision and jumped up from the bench, when the man was just close enough to passing him and Nines. With a little luck and all his body weight he managed to tackle the other, just in time, both landing harshly on the ground. Gavin grunted at the impact but didn’t stop to hold the other down, with was made difficult with how much he was fucking moving. 

Still he was no match for the human, who had used the training and didn’t go to the gym for nothing. Gavin could hear Connor coming up to them, Hank at his back, who he could hear huffing and puffing miles away. The Lieutenant really should do something about his shape, if he wanted to keep up till his retirement. 

He looked up from the perp who had stopped trying to throw him off, finally seeing that there would be no escape, Connor was just stopping by him, Hank he could see in the distance and Nines? Nines was a few steps behind him, in the movement of coming closer, hands stretched out, but seemingly stopped by something. Gavin could see the high blush on his cheeks and his eyes still a little glassy. 

Connor came to a stop next to him and started to recite the prep his rights, while helping Gavin to get the man up. Hank finally came by and came to a stop next to Nines. who was still standing like this. He gave one glance to Gavin and Connor, giving a thumbs up to both of them before turning to Nines, confusion coming to his eyes. 

“Nines? Son, you okay?”

That seemed to get the android out of his trance and he snapped back into his usual position of a parade rest. Gavin tried not to grin at the display, as he saw Nines blushing even a little more, nearly looking away in embarrassment. 

“Yes, Lieutenant.” He said with a shy voice. 

Now Connor was also looking at them and Gavin could see bright confusion in his eyes, but also how his brows were rumped up, analyzing the scene. Hank also didn’t seem to believe what Nines’ was giving him. They all were interrupted from saying anything, when Tina and Chris came to them, Chris far behind the other Officer. 

And from this it kinda went out, because the mission was over, it was a success and the perp needed to go to the DPD. Also Hank’s stomach started to grumble, that it was time for their lunch break, they all had given up for this. It just left a still slight blushing Nines, Connor who was looking at him with worry and confusion and Gavin, who still tried to held back his grin. He had found the absolute jackpot, today. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The gates are open, let's watch how much more Gavin can be a little shit!
> 
> As you know, by now: It's free real estate!


	4. Brother nows best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really liked that chapter! I loved the convo I wrote between Gavin and Elijah! And of course how Gavin is a tease ;)
> 
> Gavin has another take on teasing Nines, but he gets interrupted.  
> By his brother of course, who in the end gives him what he needs to know, even if he is an ass about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked that chapter! I loved the convo I wrote between Gavin and Elijah! And of course how Gavin is a tease ;)

With them getting the perp, and the Andersons getting successfully the needed information out of him, Fowler had awarded anyone on sight some extra days of leave. To Gavin's amusement that hadn’t included Brown in the surveillance car. Of course they hadn’t gotten all free at the same time, but it had been cut out in this way that at least the partners got free on the same day. 

And that was what just happened to Nines and Gavin, one week after the whole undercover stunt. One week after Gavin learned what exactly it did for Nines, when he touched his neck. The human had guarded the information and kept to himself, now maybe understanding Nines unwillingness to share a little more. Which still didn’t mean he felt in any sense the need to stop his endeavors. 

No, it had more appliefied his need, to get to the bottom of this and make Nines feel more like this again. Because truthfully his boyfriend needed to relax more, it was hard to get him even to sit down and not work sometimes. Sure there was the oblivious way of just pulling Nines in the bedroom with him and letting the android have a go with him. 

Which was pleasurable for both of course, but Nines still wouldn’t fully relax, always making sure that Gavin had the best care while they were doing the horizontal tango, something that Gavin treasured immensely, but was not really helping. The android would only get a few seconds of blissfully undutiful, when he himself came to his peak and was resting to let his system get back in order. 

Heck, even when Gavin was going down on him, he prided himself how talented he was in this field, he would never just let loose. No, he would grab and huff and try to help Gavin, deep throat him, when the human could do that himself, thank you very much. Nines seemed to never want to just relax and lay back, while Gavin this time to care of him and made him feel good. 

In general it didn’t seem the android ever wanted to hold still or take a step back with anything. He would have thought the android had ADHD at some point, but he didn’t even know if that was a thing for his kind. But with the new insight he had gotten on his partner, Gavin knew that he indeed could relax and just do nothing and lose himself in something more pleasurable. 

It was just sad that the place was his neck, and the android was guardinging it from him. He had gotten even a little more paranoid about it, his jacket close to him at all times. So Gavin had let off a little, needing himself some time to access the situation and well do his work too, because they got a new big case that was promising to be a hard nut to crack.

The thirium pump of androids suddenly compusting out of nowhere with no warning, with no traces to anything, was not something that seemed to be solved soon. So as soon as the last stunt of them was over, they had gotten back to work and lost themselves in it. Because both after all lived for their work, Nines maybe a little more, with how hard it had been to get the android to stop working, after hours. 

Just after a few days, with more and more cases like this adding up and no clues in sight, they had gotten desperate and Gavin had called Elijah for help. Of course his half-brother had been more than eager to help his  _ little brother _ , as he always was with generally everything that involved the detective. He was always so gleefully happy when Gavin called, even if they had made up a kinda regular calling schedule and made it somehow happen to meet every two months or so. Thanks to both their android partners, who kept track of it and mostly planned all their meetings.

Now with Elijah also on the case as an independent _ consultant _ , Elijah gloated always a little about the title, Fowler had thought it a good idea to send both of them home and on their extra free days, because they were not leaving the bullpen any time soon, if they had a say in it. But anybody could see how overworked they were and they needed some rest after all. 

That brought Gavin in the situation at hand, on their second day of extra leave. Tina had made him swear that he wouldn’t take any work home and he couldn’t say no to her, so he was now on the sofa, reading one of his books, yes the real hardcover thing. It was another part of Sherlock Holmes, something he had loved to read since he was old enough and had him pushed to take the path of becoming a detective.

He had been alone for a good hour now, Nines had gone out to pick up something from the store that they needed for dinner, if Gavin had heard that correctly. Princess was had taken residence on his lap, while he read, amusing herself with a loose string of his shirt. He had tried to pat her, but she didn’t seem to be in the mood for that at the moment. 

_ Little prissy princess. _

Just as he turned to the next page, Holmes giving an in depth analysis of the crime done by the landlord of the estate, the door opened and his boyfriend came in. Princess raised her head and meowed at him, from her old throne, but didn’t run up to him, like she did sometimes.

Gavin threw a “Hey, babe.” at him, but didn’t raise his eyes from his book. Nines answered him just with a “Darling.” and then shuffled to the kitchen, to but the groceries away. The comfortable silence between them stayed for a while, or more till Nines seemed to be finished with his job and coming up to him.

The human could feel his boyfriend looming behind him, less imposing and intimidating, how he was at the beginning, but it still had become a thing for him to do when he wanted attention. 

_ Like a cat. _

He chuckled in his head but then indeed turned to the other. Nines was looking down at him and then a second later lowered himself down to him, and Gavin got what the other wanted. Their lips met for a quick kiss, not less sweet and loving than any other they shared, before Nines moved away from him a little, a smile on both their lips. The moment broke when Princess meowed loudly and accusingly at Nines. 

“Of course how could I forget you,” Nines chuckled at her and then moved from behind the sofa. 

Quickly he was in front of Gavin and pressed a kiss down on Princess soft fur, directly on her head. The cat purred happily at him. Gavin watched all of it, with an amused smile on his face.

“Sometimes I ask myself, if you love her more than me, giving her all that extra attention.”

Nines looked up from where he was still crouching, amusement too in his eyes.

“You of course, darling. She just has some very adorable features, but these are nothing against yours of course, promise.”

Gavin chuckled now at him, while Nines started to pet Princess, who purred even more under the gentle hand. His heart bloomed with warmth at the whole scene. But then Nines grabbed Princess under her soft belly, the cat letting out a confused “Hrrmmp” and sat her down on the floor.

“Hey, Princess and me, had something going there.” Princess was underlying the statement with a meow of hers. 

Nines just moved, sitting himself down next to Gavin and then laying down on the sofa. His head now pillowed on Gavin’s lap, just where Princess had made her throne and his feet falling off the armrest of the sofa, he was too tall for it. 

“She may be adorable, but I don’t like her taking my place.” 

Nines answered and then used his long arms to go and pick up Princess again, putting her down next to him on the sofa, as he was laying himself now sideways. In a distance that he could still pet her. Princess seemed to agree with this and promptly turned into a loaf, purring under him, not caring that she had been dethroned.

“Your place, huh?” His voice was full of amusement and a grin had formed on his face.

“Yes, very much so, darling. All mine. Now excuse me, I want to do some calibrations while I rest where I belong and pet this cat. Go back ready your book.”

Gavin full out laughed at Nines’ heighty tone. 

“Pushy, pushy. Pushy as a princess.” Was his only comment. 

Nines didn’t seem to grace that response with an answer, as he just kept petting Princess and closing his eyes. Gavin chuckled once more and then rested back on the sofa, boyfriend in his lap.

“Just don’t start any work in your little head, babe. If I can’t you can even less.”

His partner grumbled underneath him, but didn’t say anything. So Gavin let it be and got back to reading. Both enjoying each other's company, now even a term that he would use and not just Nines. 

_ Damn that android. _

Sitting there together it didn’t need long, that Gavin did the same he had tried with Princess, while he read and his hands absently wandered to the warm weight in his lap. Only this time, he wasn’t hissed at. Nines instead pressed his head back on the fingers that were going through his hair sighing happily. 

Gavin smiled and they soon fell into the new routine, not even disrupted by Princess. Who decided that she had enough attention for the day, and jumped down the sofa, not before giving her most loyal subject a lick to his hand and then a hiss when he didn’t understand, that petting time was over. Down on the ground she moved to her own princess bed in the corner of the living room, walking all the way with a raised head like the princess she was. 

Now with Princess no longer at his focus, Nines turned to get in a more comfortable position, pressing his nose in the soft fabric of Gavin’s pajama pants. Life was good. Or would be good, okay maybe it would get even better, when the movement didn't also have moved Gavin’s hand. Who was petting his boyfriends hair more to keep his hands idle, than anything else, not that Nines was complaining. 

But it also brought Gavin closer to Nines’ neck, and with the next brush his fingertips touched the sensitive area. The android went rigid underneath him again. First Gavin didn’t notice, and kept on petting the other, while reading how Doctor Watson helped solve the case. But a few moments later, he noticed the posture of his partner, he was after all not a detective for nothing, and confused what was going on. 

With just one glance down from his book, he saw what the problem was, after all Nines was out of his jacket and had the maroon sweater on again. He now had two option, go back to the safe space of Nines’ hair or go down the rabbit hole that he already had dug himself in too deep. You could guess fairly easily what he chose, when with the next stroke, he moved his whole hand over his boyfriend’s neck.

And with that Nines already slumbed, even faster than before, maybe because he was doing these calibrations? Gavin didn’t really care about the answer to this at the moment, only really caring about making Nines do that. With the android now even leaning back into his hand and thumb strokes, a grin was already on his lips. 

_ Time for a little game. _

What Gavin really wanted to know since last time he had tried that, was how much he needed to touch for Nines to lose it and make that pretty face when he came, now with the added beauty of the teal blush. And this was the perfect opportunity to do that, to find out. But he also didn’t want to be found out, that would take the fun out of everything. 

So he seemingly went back to his book, moving a little to get back in a comfortable position and kept touching Nines, while never taking his eyes from the android. With Nines so open to, nearly presenting his neck to him, there was no better option, to try some things out. He would love to get the same and even more of the sweet sounds out of his partner. After all this was basically free real estate. 

Still feigning that he was actual reading, he set the plan in motion. First just continuing with the soft circles he was drawing on Nines skin, which got no sound so far. Then he started to add more pressure, pressing into the soft muscle that was so human like. That got him a whimper and a wider grin came to his lips. Rubbing his whole hand over the skin, amplified the sound and when he gently pressed his fingernails into the androids flesh, he was greeted with static in said androids voice. It was glorious and far too entertaining.

Because not only did he get these sweet sounds, but he could also feel Nines getting warmer, and hear how his legs started to fidget a little, rubbing against something. That was better than anything he had thought would happen on his kinda forced leave. Far better. 

Now all eyes on Nines hand how he was reacting to any little stimulation Gavin was giving him, his book was forgotten in his other hand. He thought for a second to put the book down and use a second hand on the other. But even he thought that would maybe become too much for the other. 

Still it was a wonderful moment and Gavin was very much enjoying seeing his partner quiver in pleasure, that must zip through his body. If the sounds of static whimpers and choked half-moans was saying anything. And he would have stayed here for longer, or as long as it needed for Nines to come, and how he was rubbing and slightly humping the sofa was anything to say by, that wouldn’t need so long, if technology wouldn’t have crossed him in that very moment. 

Because just as it was getting even better, his fucking phone ringed lould in the silent room, with only Nines lovely sounds in it. It was playing “Nyan Cat” on full volume, because of course Gavin had his phone on full volume if anybody would call regarding the case. Fowler after all had promised them both if something big would come up about it, he would inform them immediately. But this was not Fowler, this was his  _ fucking brother _ , with his  _ fucking annoying loud ringtone _ , he had decided for himself of course and it was even more stupidly fitting. 

With the song blasting fully from Gavin’s jeans pocket, the moment broke, when both flinched at the noise. The human let his book fall, that sadly landed directly on his partners head, with a soft “umpf” and he jumped a little, taking his hands off the androids neck. Cursing he tried to get to his phone, wanting the fucking music to turn off, so he could go back to Nines. 

That startled his boyfriend even more, whose eyes were already wide open because of the sound echoing in the room and then the book falling on his head, and made him move himself upwards away from the warm lap of his lover. Otherwise the human would have thrown him off, with how much he was moving, to get to his phone. Nines was now sitting next to his partner, prim and proper, blush on his face and eyes still glassy, otherwise not moving. 

Finally Gavin got the cursed device made out of fiberglass and plastic, but still needed a second to touch the right bottom to turn the call away. Sadly he didn’t press the right one and instead took the call. Fuck his luck and lady luck, too. 

“Little brother!” was the greeting he got, in a too happy sing-song voice. 

Gavin groaned.

“Don’t groan at me, lil’ bro! Are you not happy to hear from me? I would be so happy to hear from my brother! From my older brother even more!”   
  
“Elijah, you don’t have an older brother. I am your only brother.” Gavin sighed annoyed.

“Fair point, but you know that makes you even more precious to me!”

Gavin groaned again, laying his head in his hands, in desperation at Elijah antics. 

“I said don’t! That’s not how you talk to your best ever big brother!”

He could basically hear Elijah pout at the other end of the line, even more with Chloe giggling in the background. He moved his hands away from his face, but still pinched his nose in annoyance, before he answered.

“What do you want Elijah? You know I am on my day off?"   
  
“On your day off? Why didn’t you say anything! That was not in the calendar! We could have done something together! You could have come over to spend the day! Why are you at home like a couch potato?!” There was a whine in his brother’s voice, like from a cat that didn’t get the candy at the check-out. 

If possible Gavin’s eye would have fallen out their sockets, with how hard he was rolling his eyes. Elijah kept on babbling what he could have done the whole day, not that the day was already over it was only 2pm. Gavin risked a quick glance at his partner, who was still sitting there, not moving an inch, blush on his cheeks and LED moving in yellow circles. 

Elijah was still talking. 

“Come to the point, man. Please.” He sighed into the phone, not sure if the other would even hear him. 

Indeed he did and Gavin could just imagine an even deeper pout on the other man’s lips. Chloe was still giggling, his brother had hit the jackpot with her. 

“...Fine. I found some stuff regarding your case. Looks like whatever makes the pumps explode was hidden in some modifications, all the victims made before it happened. The modifications vary, though and I can’t pinpoint where they come from exactly, but…”

That got Gavin’s attention. 

“You found something!” He was off the sofa in one step.

“Yes, I said so. Don’t know what it is exactly, yet, but I thought you wanted to know. As you told me ‘we need results as fast a fly dies on the highway’ which is very gross by the way. But if it’s your free day, and you want to stay home and relax, that can surely wait, right? I mean Chloe just told me that Fowler had to basically force you two to leave work. What did I tell you about taking care of yourself, little brother!”

They had a fucking lead on the case, that was fucking amazing!   
  
“Fuck what Fowler said, thats a fucking lead we can work with! You wanted me to come over either way right? So me and Nines will come over, get the info and even stay for dinner. And you will shut your trap about this to Fowler!”   
  
He knew he had his brother, when there was silence for five seconds.

“Deal. But come at least in some more clothes than pajama pants, I want a nice dinner!”

And with that Eliajh ended the call, Chloe saying her goodbyes in the background.

_ Fucking fantastic! _

But with the last words of his brother in mind and looking down on himself, he would need to change. At least Nines was in more proper cloth already. Without wasting any more time, he jumped off his place and ran into their bedroom, to change into something less screaming “I just woke up”.

When he was coming back, changed into jeans and a green henley, he found Nines still at the same spot, in the same position, his LED at least was not more blue than yellow. Gavin worried for a second, till it came back to him that they has a lead on the fucking case.

“Hey, babe come on! You heard Elijah! We got a lead! As faster as we get over and have this blasted dinner the better!” 

That seemed to get Nines out of his trance, the android still shook his head, before he started to stand up. 

“Yes I heard, let’s move.”

Gavin ignored the weakness of Nines’ voice, still a little static, as he was putting on his shoes and jacket. He grabbed his keys.

“I’m driving!” And with this he was already out of the door. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Elijah’s concrete mansion, that didn’t speak at all for his brother’s taste, they had gotten separated pretty fast. It was under the pretense that Chole showing Nines the information they had gathered would be far faster and Nines could share with him later. He was more than protesting against that, but Nines just let Chloe herd him away, deeper into the mansion, while Elijah pushed him into one of his many sitting rooms, that had rows and rows of bookcases all over the walls. 

Just to give him a lecture about taking better care of himself, and how it was even more important, with the job Gavin had. Which Elijah agreed was perfect for him, but he still wasn’t happy about all the dangers it brought with it. Gavin let his brother talk over him, and his new found protective instincts for him. To be fair in their youth they had been more apart than together for anything like this to happen. Beside that the times they met, it was the rare times that Gavin hadn’t made a stupid decision that had hurt him in some way.

So he beard his brother’s talk, maybe his brother just liked to hear himself talk, a very sound possibility, while he walked around the room, looking at all the books on display. On the way he found the tray with whisky and made himself a glas, and because he was a good brother, Eljah, too. 

Coming back to him he pressed it into his hand and so made him stop talking, for the moment.

“You’re finished?” He asked with one raised eyebrow, annoyance clearly in his voice.

Elijah gave him a petulant look. When they were younger, his brother would now blow up his cheeks and pout terribly. 

“No, but it seemed you weren’t listening from the start, either way.”

“Tough crowd.” Gavin chuckled at him. 

Elijah rolled his eyes, but took a sip of his drink, a grin forming on his face.

The younger of the two made his way over to the white leather sofa, sitting down. 

“Besides you know, that just the same stuff Nines tells me everytime.”

“And you also don’t listen to him?” Elijah moved to the armchair, made of the same fabric, to his right. 

Gavin clicked his tongue at him. 

“Sometimes, sometimes not. After all he doesn’t follow half of the stuff himself.”

Elijah took another sip of his drink. “Well, he doesn’t really have to, he is at least always bulletproof.” He gave his brother an accusing look. 

Gavin groaned, laying his head back, so he didn’t have to look at his brother.

“Don’t bring this shit up again, Eli.”

His brother seemed to think for a second, to do exactly that, if his face was anything to go by, before he decided on a different topic. 

“Fine. But do tell me dearest most precious little brother how is it between you and Nines? Everything okay?”

Gavin groaned again at the name calling but did indeed look at his brother, when he asked his question. 

“Good, everything is good so far. You know we were enjoying each other companies, when you fucking called.” He took a sip of his own drink. 

Elijah raised an eyebrow at him. “Well, I didn’t want that, the picture alone is not something I even want to think about.”

The other man spluttered at him. “We didn’t do that! We were relaxing on the sofa, together! Nothing like that! Get that out of your perverted mind, Elijah!”

Said man just chuckled at him and a comfortable silence came between them. But of course with Elijah Kamski in the room, and now work at hand, that couldn’t be long the case. 

“You sure everything is okay, Gavin? Nines looked a little bit beside himself.” He muttered a little bit more into his glass. 

Gavin swallowed his own drink, before thinking about what Elijah could mean, before it came to him. Yes, Nines indeed had been still affected by what they had done before, or more he, and so he maybe also had lied a little bit to his brother about what he had meant exactly. But he didn’t want Elijah to think about them doing anything like  _ that _ . 

He waited with his own answer, thinking about what to say, because this could be used to get some information, he still hadn’t from Nines. He rolled the half-full glass between his fingers.

“I think it was because you woke him up from calibrating something, you know what he was doing while sitting with me on the sofa. Think your blasted song, shook him a little, it sure did for me.”

Elijah looked at him, thinking. “That’s strange for a model like him, he shouldn’t be surprised so easily.”

That was not going where he wanted it to go.

“Anyway, maybe its deviancy, or just this fucking song, but I do have a question, about Nines or androids.”

His brother sat his glass down, turning to him and giving him his full attention. As always when he could talk about his craft. 

“Oh? A question? And what do you wanna know my dear brother? If it’s anything about the case, my lips are sealed shut. Chloe is taking over that part and you will wait.”

Gavin huffed at him, of course he wouldn’ get anything like that. Still that wasn’t even what he wanted to ask. He sat his own drink down, also turning to his brother, one leg crossed over the other, trying to look less nervous than he felt. He knew if he showed Elijah even the slightest blip of the embarrassment he felt bubbling up his stomach, he would get no straight answer, only teasing. 

“Nah, nothing like that. I know how the cards are. I just wanted to know… Androids have spine like humans, right? Where like all the wires go to, like the nerves by a human. Does that mean it is also a weak point like for humans?” 

_ Close enough. _

Elijah looked at him in surprise. “Well, that’s a sound question, Gavin.”

Gavin rolled his eyes at him, of course Elijah would say that. 

“But to your question. Most certainly it’s a weak spot. If it’s damaged enough an android can lose the ability to move, all their motofunction’s run over it. If you break it in half, that most certainly will happen. However regarding a real weak spot? That would be where their neckport is. You know their nape? If you hit it hard enough, I suppose you could even knock out an android, kinda like for humans? Well, nobody had tested that yet. Maybe I should?But not with Nines, he has some reinforcement there, so nobody can just simply tamper with his system.”

Gavin moved closer on the sofa, to his philosophizing brother, soaking up the information.

“Oh he has? Why?” He asked more than interested, that was getting closer to where he wanted it to go. 

“Well, I think Cyberlife learned from Connor and wanted some extra safety against deviancy, not that this really helped in the end. And well, with him being originally meant to fight a war in the Antarctic. I would theorize against the extreme weather ther and too, if any unit got into the enemy's hands, to make it harder to get any information from him. But as far as I know from his blueprints, that also seem to have some side effects.” Elijah mussed at the end of his talk.

Gavin robbed even closer, like if he could plug up the words he wanted to hear from Elijah, if he just was close enough. 

“What side effects?”

Elijah made a dismissing gesture with his hand. “Oh you know, his system being more alert to this spot. Instead of just using harder material, they also gave him more sensors there, to alert him of any incoming dangers. You could compare that with him having a sensitive spot there, with more sensors and all.” 

That explained so much. So much. After all this wasn’t far from what Gavin had experienced with Nines, and even less that this would translate in a deviance body to something like pleasure. 

He could feel Elijah’s eyes on him and he knew he had to start talking again, if he didn’t want to be found out. His brother after all was always analyzing even the slightest thing, something he had in common with the other RK models. Maybe that’s even why they had that. 

“Oh okay, didn’t know that.” That was a complete lie and with Elijah was now looking at him, he surely knew that, too.

_ Shit. _

A grin formed on the other’s face and Gavin thought desperately to come up with anything to stop it from growing. But it was already too late.

“You know what is even more interesting, little brother? Not only are the sensors under his skin very sensitive to anything that touches it, but alsü the wires directly under his neck port. They look all fancy and maybe a little bit in chaos, but they are truly durable, but still so sensitive. Being after all the first thing you see and can tamper with, if you get the port open.” Elijah had a full blown cheshire cat grin on his face.

Gavin had lost, and now he could just try to push down the blush, that was starting to take over his cheeks and not to gap like a fish at the other. Elijah kept talking, laying back, self-satisfied, how he made his brother squirm. Looking like a fat spoiled house cat. 

“Did I also tell you about the emails I have gotten a little while back? It was from some concerned android-human couples, you know like Nines and you? Firstly I was surprised how they even got to me, but I think Chloe let some through and well I was integjured what they were asking. They seem to have all come to a same and new conclusion, how to have more  _ fun _ with their partners. And that included playing with the neckport of their android partners, mostly an accident in the first place, I think, while they were doing the tango. Doesn’t seem to work if the android partner isn’t in the right mood, whyever. And then even with the wires, when the androids lost control of it, opening it up for their partners. They all asked the same question, after having found out that it made the other feel  _ very good _ . And I must tell you, it indeed is.”

The younger brother, was hanging on any word that left his older brother’s lips, integurrdd himself. Ignoring totally how Elijah would have found out about this. 

“Well, safe to a point of course.” Elijah raised his glass back up, swallowing the rest of his drink. “If you pull too hard or pull something out, that is important, something could happen. So I mostly advise more intense play, when you actually can see the open port and not just fumbling around it blindly. The thirium you would touch is safe of course, not suitable for anything like oral consumption or even worth as lube! Imagine the stories I heard! Somebody even asked if it was safe to take out the thiriumpump and use that cavity for some fun! The thought alone! Pull the androids heart out! Of course that's safe and totally hygienic!”

He sat his glass angrily down, the thought about these emails engaging him alone. Gavin took the second that he was spared, to drown the last of his own drink. His throat felt so dry. 

Elijah snapped back from his anger, watching him with a critical eye, mischief in his eyes. “But that’s beside the point, I shooed these idiots off, with a strong worded email. What I wanted to say is, that this ‘wire play’ is totally safe if you don’t overdo it. Like everything you do in this kinda field. And if everybody consents to it, why not? Just a new way to have fun for the new species, isn’t that so Gavin?”

Said human needed a second to answer this, still shook a little from all this information and even more the possibilities it brought. 

“Isn’t it Gavin?” Elijah pressed, bowing his head closer to him.

“Ye-yeah! Sure it is!” He sputtered out, losing the fight against the blush on his cheeks.

His brother grinned even more, then laid back in his seat, a big grin on his face. Like a cat who got the canary. 

“Wonderful, I knew you would agree. But now especially to Nin-”

Gavin would have loved to hear more, even if in the moment he hated his brother as much as he loved him, but the door just opened. A cheery Chloe and a less cheery Nines stepped in, seemingly finished with their business.

“Ah here you are! Nines and me are finished, all information was successfully transfered. Nines even took some extra pictures.” Chole told them happily, while making her way into the room, Nines behind her. 

She looked at them both, gave them a once over. With Elijah still grinning and his mouth open to talk and Gavin with his blush, she furrowed her brows. 

“Did something happen while we were gone?”

Gavin hoped and prayed to all that was there, that he could hide the blush as a side effect from his drinking the whisky on an half-empty stomach. Nines was watching him now too, even if he looked away the next second. 

“Nothing my dear! Just some talk between brother’s you know! Given some much needed advice on  _ certain things. _ ”

He had been thankful for a second when Elijah had started talking, but that all puffed aways, with how he ended it. He hated his brother.

“Oh? That’s nice to hear. You were always great with giving  _ advice _ , Love. Nines and me also had a much needed conversation, nothing spectacular I assure you.”

She totally knew. Gavin hated her too now, with the same glint in her eyes as Elijah. Nines still hadn’t said anything, and to be fair neither had he. They weren’t even looking at each other. 

“Good, good. I’m happy to hear that. But enough of that!” With a push Elijah stood up from the armchair. “I was promised some dinner, with my lovely wife, precious brother and his wonderful boyfriend! So chop chop, my stomach is calling for the lasagna you made, my dear.”

With that he was next to Chloe and was offering her his arm, to escort her to the dinner room. She giggled at his antics, but took the arm. As they left, Elijah looked back to his younger brother and then to Nines, before he gave Gavin a wink. Something he could actually do, and didn’t botch that up like him, damned he be. 

Gavin blushed even more, looking at anything but the people in the room, while his brows at the same time furrowed up in anger, at being teased.

_ Fucking bastard! _

Nines was still just standing there, when he finally stood up from the sofa, putting his glass now empty glass down. One quick look at him, and Gavin also could see a teal blush on his cheeks, he didn’t have noticed before. 

“You coming or not?!” Elijah called from the next room, the doors wide open to it. 

Gavin moved, ignoring Nines for the moment and just hoping he would survive this dinner. Because if he knew one thing about Elijah and Chloe, they would make it fucking awkward. Like the bastards they were and a reason why they were so good for each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thank my partner Miauta so much for the song for Elijah's number! It fucking fits perfectly and I love it XD
> 
> Be prepared for the final soon :DDDD!


	5. Mission accomplished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin finally makes the move, that Nines never took. He is only so patient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are at the end now! I love the art Miauta has made for this so much! It was the piece that inspired me to even choose them! SO GOOD! Like btw allll their artwort! Go check them out!

As awkward as the dinner had been, with far too much teasing from both their hosts, hey had survived it, more or less, and eaten the delicious food Chloe had prepared. Elijah could cook for shit. Plus with the info Nines had shared with him the next day, because both had been too preoccupied with other thoughts, they had gotten on with their case. 

With a few days more of hard work, coming to the precinct on the very next day, even if they still had technical one more free day, Fowler had not been happy, they had even solved it soon after. It had come from an android, one that worked in the new shops that had sprung up and offering different hard- and software modifications for androids. They had called themselves a _Purrist,_ who just wanted to keep the natural beauty of androids and detested all these modifications. 

So they had tried to stop these, planting the virus through said modifications, while jumping from shop to shop, to not be found out. They had given the deadly virus out as punishment, to those who _couldn’t be saved_ , and already had more than one modification. Firsttimer had been spared, thankfully. Still they were responsible for at least the death of 13 androids and with how easily they had confessed, like any serial killer that was full of a grand vision, when you gave him a stage, they would face a long sentence at prison. 

Thankfully with more of Elijah’s help, getting the source code from said android, they had been able to make an antidote and send it out to any android over Jericho. With that the case had been closed, Nines and Gavin had celebrated with a good amount of sleep and rest, that they absolutely needed and Fowler otherwise would have forced them to. 

However that was now in the past a few days later. Nines and him had just finished up the paperwork of their latest case and were now in a briefing Fowler had called in. They had gotten more information about an upcoming red ice ring, that seemingly was now also selling a drug that affected androids. That was fucking bad news, so Fowler wanted anybody on board. 

Gavin was listening to his Captain talking about what information they had gathered so far, but his mind still wandered, when he let his eyes roam around the room. Stopping at the back of his partners head, who was two rows in front of him, because he had been with Connor when they had been called in. And Connor was a fucking teacher’s pet that always needed to sit in the front rows. He was like the ‘bad body’ he was farther back, next to Tina, who was listening attentively.

Since they had visited Elijah it had become somewhat strange between them, nothing to really worry about, or at least that was what he told himself, but both something unsaid was there. But it was pretty clear to Gavin what it was, when he thought about it for a second and then it kinda started to amuse him.

Of course it was about Nines sensitive neck and maybe a little what Elijah had told him _extra_. But what amused him so greatly about it, was that his boyfriend seemed fucking oblivious to the fact, that he knew. To be fair he never had said anything directly about it, but he had started enough conversations that Nines could have counted one and one together. 

But his “most advanced model ever created by Cyberlife” - partner didn’t do that. No, he was completely oblivious to these facts. Alone the thought made Gavin chuckle now, and Tina elbowed him gently in the side, gave him a glance, that just screamed to shut up. So he tried to mask the chuckle into a cough, being somewhat successful. If he had known that Tina would also become a teacher’s pet, with the promotion up her way, he would have made more jokes about it. But he didn’t and well he also understood that, he had been there too, a little bit at least. 

Still Nines was oblivious to his knowledge and it was at the same time amusing, annoying and hella adorable. Sometimes his boyfriend was just so cute. It made it even more fun for him to play around with what he knew, to play innocent when Nines looked at him at confusion after another touch. Even if seeing his boyfriend arm up against any touch in this spot was a little sad, even if adorable, how he seemed to get a little paranoid. And then not again, because sometimes he was wearing his jacket and sometimes he didn’t. Gavin enjoyed it greatly and people didn’t call Gavin an asshole for nothing, even if he was less than an asshole as they always thought he was. 

However Nines being oblivious to any of this, also had gotten annoying over time. Yes, he indeed enjoyed teasing and toying with Nines like this, but he also wanted the real deal. He wanted Nines to be truthful to him and tell him what was going on and be able to touch him there and make him feel good in a less sneaky way. Even if he was sure that he would never really stop with that, it was too good, like a spot you knew the other was ticklish at. 

Anyhow, Gavin was getting annoyed by it and he just wanted all the cards on the table, no matter how adorable Nines was or how much fun he had. He wanted to have their relationship back before this whole thing, because the thing, like a imaginary wall between them after visiting Elijah, was annoying as fuck. 

Again he needed a plan for that, because Nines wouldn’t talk to him, even if he would throw the topic in his handsome face. He had to come up with something different and as Collins was droning over information that could have been sent to all in an email, instead of a briefing he had time for that. After all he could ask Nines, Tina even to “test her knowledge” and well they would indeed get an email with all the info they got in this two hours. 

So he tilted his chair back, ignoring Tina’s angry eyes and thought, how to best tell his boyfriend that he fucking knew. And to be honest with Collins as white noise in the background, he didn’t need that long. Because he got one thing, that wasn’t detective work or cooking, and that was confrontation. If Nines didn’t want to talk like an adult, Gavin just had to confront him in a different way and he just knew how. It would even happen on this very day, he was getting impatient after all. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“-nd that is everything for today. You will find all information sent to you, the questions asked here included. If we get any further information you will be alerted. Teams will be made later if we have more proof of what is going on exactly. Now scam.” And with this as lovely as ever, Captain Fowler finished the briefing.  
  
That had continued for an hour more than necessary because the wonderboy had to ask so many questions. Not that they hadn’t been good questions, but Gavin would never tell him that. People started to leave the room, one by one or in small groups, talking about what they have learned. 

Gavin waved Tina away, after she stood up and looked at him, waiting for him to join here, maybe to the break room for some much needed coffee. But he had other plans even if the siren call of the brown juice of the gods was promising. He had a plan and he would get through with it. 

After Tina had left with a huff, he waited a little more to make sure he was one of the last people in the room. The rest just mingled at the door and Fowler was putting together the files he had brought with him from his podium. He got up and made his way up to the whiteboard where the map of Detroit was displayed, showing with pins and different colors different information about the case. Old school in a way, as they all had tablets to look at virtual maps, but he liked it. 

Ignoring the side eye Fowler gave him as he finally left his spot and made it back to his fishbowl of an office, he kept on looking at the map. Maybe not so much playing to be looking at it, as it did have some useful information. Didn’t even stop when the door of the room closed and he was totally alone in the room. He just quickly looked at his phone for the time.

**3:45 pm**

_One…, two…, three…, four…., fiv-_

“Ah, here are you.” Nines opened the door with the gentle force he used for any appliance, that he didn’t want to break with his inhuman strength and stepped inside. 

_Like a fucking train on time._

Gavin chuckled in his head, and kept the charade up with looking at the map. Just giving Nines a responding “Hm” to his entrance. 

His partner stepped more into the room, with his ever perfectly calculated steps, coming to a stop behind him. Watching now over his shoulder - fucking hight difference - what Gavin was doing. Nothing really happened as they both stayed in silence, watching the map. 

“Gavin, we got the map and all other needed information about the case on our working station. Why are you looking at it?” Nines finally broke the silence. 

The called human, hid a grin with a hand over his mouth, acting like he was in thought. He took a few precious seconds to answer, knowing how that would annoy his partner. 

“Well, sometimes you need a different perspective on things, you know.” He finally answered, and then turned to the android. “And you know somebody has to use this ancient stuff in some way or all the card companies will get bankrupt.”

Nines looked at him puzzled, his LED having some plips of yellow in it. It was adorable. He took a step closer to his partner, still a good foot between them, as Nines always took a polite distance when they were in public. Both of them were not really fans of PDA. Even if both in certain situations in some way or another liked to stake their claim on the other. 

“I’m not sure they would get bankrupt. In recent years they have spread out to different products.”

Gavin crossed his arms in front of him, now not longer hiding his smirk, pushing his chest out a little bit. He knew how to play his cards. The effect was instantly with Nines eyes slipping a second to his chest and then back to him, his LED becoming a full yellow. They watched each other, for a few seconds, both waiting for something but only one having a plan. Gavin took a minimal step closer. 

“Hey, I want to check something.”

The LED at Nines temple turned even more to its golden color, his own smirk got a little wider. 

“Gavin, I’m not sure…”, disbelief in his voice. 

_I have fucking waited long enogh._

With one more quick step he was already in Nines’ personal bubble, hooking a finger on the high collar of his turtleneck.

“Shut up Tin-can.” There was the old insult that kinda turned into an endearment between them again. 

Not waiting for any response, using the few precious seconds he had, Gavin liked a long streak from Nines collarbone to under his chin. So much happened after his tongue had let up from his partner's skin. First Nines became stock-still and then he slumped, far faster than any other touch Gavin had tried yet, then which even surprised him, a more than good sound left his open mouth, the man not holding it back in any way. It echoed in the otherwise empty room. 

Gavin kept where he was for a few moments, surprised himself what he had gotten out of this and maybe being a little shit and breathing against the wet spot he had left behind. Only as Nines slowly started to slip a little forward to him, he stepped back, still holding on his partner. Of course not wanting to let the other fall. 

Looking at Nines, he was welcomed by the very cute and very hot expression he always had when he was deep in his pleasure. Not even that far from his very expressive O-face, which Gavin loved so much to see. A blush was high on his androids cheek, in the pretty teal, his mouth still wide open and Gavin could hear some fan starting up its work, while a few droplets of artificial saliva were running from Nines mouth. His partner always lost a little function over that body part when he was high on pleasure. 

_Wish I had a camera._

Watching it, still grinning, now even wider like a cat who got the cream, Nines did snap out of the whole thing far faster than normally. Gavin was alone surprised he had gotten that kind of open reaction out of his partner. Maybe the approach upfront had always been the way. 

Instantly Nines blush got harder and more full, his eyes getting big looking at Gavin with horror and embarrassment. He snickered at the sight, not hiding his amusment. 

“Told ya~”

Nines looked less than amused, the blush now getting all the way up to his ears. It was truly a sight. Before his partner could really put himself together or say anything, Gavin was already moving. Laying a hand around Nines hips he pulled a little so they both turned to the door, the other man putty in his hands, and then holding onto he pulled the other towards the door. 

“Common we have work to do, we can’t stay here all day!” He proclaimed with more than a grin in his voice. 

Coming close to the door, Nines finally got his voice back again. 

“Gavi-”

He would have none of that. Quickly he turned, his back against the still closed door and Nines walked nearly into him. He grabbed his partner at the collar of his black turtleneck, pulling him down and maybe, brushing his fingertips nearly on the androids skin. 

“Listen babe, I would love to play that out more, because it had been a fucking long case for weeks now. Really fucking long. And you are very cute being oblivious and in this state, which is very hot. But we have work to do and I don’t want anybody to barg onto us here.” Gavin took a small breath and then pulled Nines even closer, getting on his tiptoes to get more into his face. He let his voice drip an octave lower. “Because I don’t share. So we both have to be a little patient till the end of the day. Before I can take you to bed and take everything out of that sensitive spot you have.” He underlined the promise he just made with a tiny press into the androids skin, just enough to make him close his eyes in pleasure. 

Then he let go of him, as fast as he had grabbed him, turning around and opening the door. One of his hands found his way to one of Nines, holding onto it and giving it an reassuring squeeze. 

“The faster we are done, the faster we can get home.” And with that he stepped out of the door, still holding Nines hand and pulling him along. 

He heard Nines stumble a little behind him. The hand he was holding was squeezing his own, and Gavin knew that was all the agreement he would get out of Nines in this state. Maybe they would have to take a more scenematic tour back to their desk to give him more time to cool down. No matter what Gavin would be grinning like a cheshire cat, the whole way. 

_Mission accomplished._

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we have established, what that all was and how this all will peak. A lil waiting is now in order, for the +1. Which ofc will be the porn ;)
> 
> I wont leave you hanging like that!

**Author's Note:**

> And we are at the end of this :D! 
> 
> I hope you had some fun reading and enjoyed the amazing art work of Miauta! 
> 
> Let see how this will go for both Gavin and Nines in the future, the stage is open for more!


End file.
